


He glows

by amethystcarnelian



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystcarnelian/pseuds/amethystcarnelian
Summary: "Lieutenant LaForge," a calm voice greeted Geordi as he sat down in front of his console."Morning, Mr Data," Geordi flashed a bright smile to the glowing android beside him,  "You know, you can call me Geordi, if you'd like."Snapshots of Data and Geordi's relationship as it develops
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 16
Kudos: 227





	He glows

"Lieutenant LaForge," a calm voice greeted Geordi as he sat down in front of his console.

"Morning, Mr Data," Geordi flashed a bright smile to the glowing android beside him, "You know, you can call me Geordi, if you'd like."

"Hm, I thought first names were reserved for friends among most human cultures?" Data gave Geordi an inquisitive look.

"Well, we're friends, aren't we?" Geordi wasn't expecting the sudden change in demeanor that arose when he spoke. Where before Mr Data had appeared neutral, though welcoming, he now seemed as delighted as any android could be. It was as if he were a cat in a particularly warm sunbeam.

"I have never had a friend before, I would be glad to count you as such, Lieuten- ah, Geordi," an artificial smile graced Data's face, awkward but endearing, "You may call me 'Data' without any prefix, if you would prefer."

"Thanks, Data. I've not had that many friends before either, but I think we'll get along just fine," Geordi grinned before turning to face the stars in front of him. Data was a strange man, but Geordi couldn't help but feel drawn to a person who literally glowed. Someone with a halo had to be worth knowing.

__________________

"Geordi!" Data called out as he entered Main Engineering. He had made something of a habit out of working down here since Geordi's promotion to Chief Engineer.

"Hi, Data! Do you need something?" Geordi greeted his friend from his position near the warp core.

"I have found some particularly interesting data from the brown dwarf star we are orbiting that may affect the functioning of the impulse engines, would you like to take a look at it?"

"Sure thing, how's it going up on the bridge?" Geordi quickly scanned through the information displayed on the padd Data handed to him.

"Currently the Captain is discussing sharing scientific findings with an Andorian science ship we have encountered in this star system. Otherwise, the bridge has been uneventful."

"Engineering's not been much different to be honest, but this might change things up a little. You want to come help me sort out the impulse engines so they don't fail in a couple hours? My staff are capable but I miss getting to work with you as much as I used to."

"I have missed your sensory inputs while I have been working on the bridge without you. I would be glad to assist you until I am required at my usual station."

"Thanks, Data, don't tell my crew but you're probably better at this stuff than half of them, no matter how hard working they are. And I'm guessing what you said meant that you missed me too, so thanks for that as well," Geordi laughed and clapped a hand on Data's shoulder before leading him towards the appropriate console for their work.

___________________

Geordi grinned, shaking his head as Data twirled dramatically around the front room of 221B, explaining his long list of brilliant deductions.

"And then, Watson, I reasoned that if the dog reacted in such a way to a man she was supposedly familiar with, then he could not be the man he claimed to be! With that particular piece of information, I was able to piece together that he was not in fact the brother of Mr Stone, but instead Doctor Little, the brilliant physician who lived but 10 miles away," Data's extravagant progression around the room finally came to a stop as he reached the fireplace, where he stood just in front of Geordi's chair, "Well, what do you think, my dear Watson?"

"Brilliant as ever, my dear Holmes," Geordi said. Data seemed satisfied with that, and draped himself across Holmes' elegant chair, directly opposite Geordi.

"You do enjoy the Sherlock Holmes holodeck program, Geordi?" Data's Holmes character suddenly disappeared as Data studied Geordi's face.

"Of course I do, Data. I've never seen you have so much fun," Geordi answered earnestly.

"But do you have fun? Perhaps we should reverse our roles next time, you could be Holmes and I could be Watson," Data still seemed concerned, and Geordi wasn't quite sure as to what he required for reassurance.

"I mean, sure we could try that, but no one's better suited for the role of Holmes than you. Being Watson fits me better, I'm not brilliant at the art of deduction like you are. Besides, it's your fantasy, you should get to play the starring role. Plus, I wouldn't look half as good in that dressing gown," Geordi chuckled, gesturing to the opulent red and gold robe Data wore that only added to the drama of Holmes.

"While it would perhaps be a little too big for you, I believe you would look quite attractive in my Holmes costume." Data seemed quite intrigued by the idea.

"Oh- um, thanks, Data," Geordi had been complimented by Data before, but this one felt different.

"You are welcome, my dear Geordi."

____________________

"Geordi..." Data breathed into the skant space between them.

"This is okay with you, yeah?" Geordi found himself a little dizzy with excitement.

"Yes. I would like to kiss you some more, now."

Geordi smiled as he pulled Data back in, savouring another kiss in the privacy of his quarters.

"I apologise for my lack of skill, I have not had much prior experience," Data spoke again after they finally broke apart when Geordi needed to breathe.

"I- I don't really- have much either," Geordi got out between panted breaths, not nearly as put together as his friend, "I guess we'll- just have to figure it out as we go. We could move to the sofa, if you'd like, it's just, uh, my legs are gonna get a little tired if we keep kissing for as long as I want to."

Data only nodded in response, before sweeping Geordi, quite literally, off his feet. In one smooth motion Data lifted Geordi into his arms, easily carrying him over to the sofa.

"Feel free to do that more often in future, just so long as you give some warning and don't do it in front of other people," Geordi found himself even more breathless than before, a mildly irritating fact given that he was trying to regain enough breath that he could resume kissing.

"I will remember to do so, you seemed to find the act of being carried enjoyable, may I ask why?"

"Well, y'know, it's just that you're really strong and I suppose that's something I'd count as an attractive trait, so being carried by you is... enjoyable," Geordi finally returned to breathing normally and was quite ready to mess that up all over again, "Can we get back to kissing now?"

Data was more than happy to do just that.

_________________

"Data?"

"Hmm?" 

"What did you think, when you first saw me?" Geordi asked in their darkened bedroom, Spot curled up not far from his head.

"I recall thinking that you were unique, like me. You clearly saw the world differently than those around you, by virtue of your VISOR, in a way that was very different and yet the same as the way I perceived the universe. I also thought that you had a pleasant smile."

Geordi snuggled a little closer to his partner, mulling over his response.

"I thought you were beautiful, I'd never seen anyone who glowed before. Not to mention that you were, and still are, one of the most advanced pieces of technology ever to exist. You're obviously so much more than that, but you can't blame a young engineer for getting excited. I think you looked lonely, and I didn't think that it was fair, since you seemed to be so kind to everyone else."

"It is true that I had not had a friend prior to your presence in my life. While I got along well, for the most part, with my fellow crew members, I was not close with any of them. They struggled to accept me, no matter how hard I worked at both my job aboard the Enterprise and my studies of humanity, but you did not. May I ask why?"

"I was used to being weird and lonely, even if I was friendly with most people. So, even if you hadn't glowed in the most 'destiny is pointing me here' way possible, I think I always would have found it pretty easy to accept someone else who seemed kind of weird and kind of lonely. You were kind, that was what mattered, not whether you looked awkward when you smiled or not. You've gotten a lot better at that, by the way," Geordi loved to hear the slight change in the pitch of Data's internal hum that came when he was particularly pleased. Nothing was better than being able to hear how happy Data was when given a compliment.

"I am significantly less lonely now, which I owe to you. Without your friendship and love I believe that I would not have been able to grow as a person, nor grow in my relationships with others, at least, not as significantly as I have. You changed my life. Thank you, Geordi." Data spoke softly.

"You're very welcome, Data. Now, no more sappy conversations, I need to get some sleep in before alpha shift."

"Good night, Geordi. I love you."

"Night, Data, love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing them, I've got full blown daforge brainrot
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you'd like some more daforge content, you can find my fanart on my tumblr @drawsmaddy


End file.
